Xi Jinping
Xi Jinping, current General Secretary of the Communist Party of China, was born in 1953 in Shaanxi province as the son of Xi Zhongxun. After the Cultural Revolution began, his father fell out of favor and young Xi was victimized and arrested. Later he went to the state farm in his father's native province and after some time he was promoted to the secretary of his collective. In 1971 he joined the Communist Youth League, and in 1974 he joined the Communist Party of China. A year later he returned to Beijing. During his political activities he held various positions in the party, in the provinces of Fujian, Hebei, Zhejiang and Shaanxi. In 1990 he became the director of the party school in Fuzhou. In 1999, Xi became vice-governor of the Fujian province, and in 2000, the governor of the province. In 2002 he became the secretary of the CCP Committee in Zhejiang province. He was also a member of the Central Committee of the CCP. In March 2007, he assumed the post of secretary of the CCP Committee in Shanghai. The appointment of Xi to a post in Shanghai, the richest Chinese province, was a sign of strengthening its significance and future role in the structures of the Communist Party. This was also an expression of support and confidence on the part of the head of the People's Republic of China, Hu Jintao. On October 22, 2007 at the CCP's 17th CCP Congress, Xi was elected to the CCP's 9-member Standing Committee of the Political Bureau, which is considered the most important political body in the country. Xi took 5th place in the hierarchy. He represented the fifth generation of politicians in it. Along with him, Li Keqiang took the 6th position in the Standing Committee of the Political Bureau. In March 2008, he was elected by the All-China General Assembly of People's Representatives to the position of the vice-president of the state. In November 2012, he was elected general secretary of the CCP, the highest political position in China. On March 14, 2013, he was officially sworn in as president of the People's Republic of China. From the beginning of the rule, he was strengthening in power, including leadership in the state, party, army and special commissions for economy, security and foreign affairs, which gradually undermined the principle of collective leadership introduced by Deng Xiaoping. During the first five years of his rule in the state, the first symptoms of the cult of the individual began to appear. His flagship project was the fight against corruption in the party apparatus and big business, which at the same time allowed him to eliminate the internal party opposition. At the beginning of 2018, the CCP accepted the demand to abolish the constitutional limit of the number of terms for the Party general secretary and the president of the PRC. On 17 March 2018 he was again elected by OZPL MPs for the next term of leader of the ChR Category:Communism Category:Current Dictators Category:Asian dictators